In industries such as healthcare, an effective washing of hands of persons such as healthcare workers is the need of the hour. Further, it is well-known that infectious diseases, including nosocomial infections, may easily spread as a result of the inadvertent failure of the healthcare workers to properly wash their hands before and/or after conducting examinations on or procedures on patients.
Accordingly, various systems and methods have been devised for assuring hand washing by the healthcare workers. For example, various electro-mechanical devices have been designed to prevent spreading of diseases by hands of healthcare workers and others due to improper and incomplete hand washing. Such devices are known to establish a time reference for the healthcare workers to insure hand washing at specific time periods. Further, warning systems that are adapted to warn a healthcare worker to wash his/her hands prior to leaving or entering a facility in which hand washing is essential, have been developed. In addition, various other methods and apparatuses for assuring hand washing have been further devised where the hands of a healthcare worker may be marked with an identifiable substance after conducting a particular task, such as using a toilet. Moreover, many individualized hand washing agent dispensers have been developed that may be worn by healthcare workers outside their clothing.
However, many of the conventional systems and methods are incapable of washing and cleaning hands of healthcare workers in an effective manner. Also, most of the conventional systems have a complex configuration and are associated with methods that are difficult-to-use for communicating a healthcare worker about washing of his/her hands at appropriate time periods. Further, the conventional systems and methods are incapable of efficiently maintaining an account about the number of times a healthcare worker being monitored/targeted is required to wash his/her hands.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system that assures proper hand washing, and an effective accounting of information with regard to washing of hands of a person being monitored. Further, there is a need for a reliable and an easy-to-use method for assuring proper washing of a person's hands by communicating the need of washing the hands to the person.